New Rules - Geomione
by Srta. Zabini
Summary: George observou a bruxa com um pequeno sorriso presunçoso no canto de seus lábios, pois ela não resistia a ele. Era assim em Hogwarts e sempre seria daquela forma... George Weasley x Hermione Granger * Continuação de Blow Your Mind.


Hermione largou a bolsa sobre a poltrona, retirou seus saltos extremamente altos, soltou seus cachos e, finalmente, desabou de joelhos no tapete. As lágrimas não demoraram a descer pelo rosto delicado... Chorou até sucumbir ao sono.

_Talkin' in my sleep at night, makin' myself crazy_

_(Out of my mind, out of my mind)_

_Wrote it down and read it out, hopin' it would save me_

_(Too many times, too many times)_

Definitivamente estava enlouquecendo. Quem diria que George Weasley conseguisse aquilo que a Segunda Guerra Bruxa não tinha conseguido? Devastando seu coração com incertezas... Acordou meia hora depois com o pescoço dolorido e os olhos ardendo pelo tempo excessivo que passou se desmanchando em lágrimas. Caminhou para o banheiro aproveitando para tirar o vestido no caminho, observou o tecido roxo no chão e uma nova lágrima desceu porque aquela era a cor predileta dele. Abriu o chuveiro e permitiu que a água lavasse seu corpo, com esperança, talvez, levaria junto seus problemas com o bonito ruivo que tinha roubado seu coração.

\- Você vai superar esse babaca. – Afirmou para si mesma, porém sem nenhuma convicção. Penteou seus longos cabelos depois vestiu sua camisola azul que ele tanto elogiava, suspirou exasperada consigo mesma.

_My love, he makes me feel like nobody else_

_Nobody else_

_But my love, he doesn't love me so I tell myself_

_I tell myself_

Deitou a cabeça no travesseiro, fechou os olhos e soltou um longo suspiro. Sua mente indo diretamente para as memórias da última batalha há quase um ano: Hogwarts em ruínas; Remus, Tonks e Colin mortos; Fred gravemente ferido e Pansy gritando para alguém salvar a vida dele _(Por favor, não permitam que ele morra!)_; Ron tentando beija-la e sendo rejeitado _(Como poderia?)_; Harry morrendo e então voltando para, finalmente, derrotar o maior bruxo das trevas.

Chorou novamente, dessa vez por todo o sofrimento que passou sendo ainda tão jovem... Queria tanto que George estivesse ali para abraça-la, beija-la, irrita-la e garantir que tudo ficaria bem como fazia constantemente nas últimas semanas. O bruxo tinha sido como o nascer do sol após uma noite muito densa, provavelmente, por isso, sentia-se tão perdida sem ele ao seu lado. Além disso, estar em seus braços era uma sensação única e apaixonante. Desde Hogwarts quando George havia roubado seu primeiro beijo soube que o ruivo seria um vício perigoso. Contudo, depois que o viu beijando _aquela_ bruxa na boate, ela sabia que o coração dele não era seu... Ele não a amava.

\- Cretino. – Murmurou quase dormindo.

Os sons de socos na porta a despertaram e, por instinto, pegou a varinha que estava embaixo de seu travesseiro.

_Quem poderia ser àquela hora?_

Seus passos foram silenciosos até a sala, abriu com cautela uma fresta para deparar-se com o último bruxo que gostaria de ver. Tentou fechar a porta, mas o homem foi mais rápido colocando um pé para impedi-la.

\- O que está fazendo aqui, Weasley? – Arqueou uma sobrancelha com desprezo, afastou mais a porta enquanto se xingava mentalmente. Ele só poderia querer uma coisa. Cafajeste.

\- Baby... – George deu um passo em sua direção sorrindo meio bêbado e, definitivamente entrando no apartamento, seus olhos beberam da imagem de sua bruxa naquela camisola tão sensual. - Freddie disse que eu precisava parar de estragar as coisas, então estou aqui...

\- Vá embora se está aqui apenas porque Fred sugeriu que viesse. – Interrompeu-se com os olhos brilhando com lágrimas que se recusava a derramar em sua frente. - Por favor. – O murmúrio deixou seus lábios ao vê-lo tão próximo, seus olhos azuis eram tão intensos que era difícil não perder-se neles.

Hermione não tinha salvação quando ele a olhava assim.

George observou a bruxa com um pequeno sorriso presunçoso no canto de seus lábios, pois ela não resistia a ele. Era assim em Hogwarts e sempre seria daquela forma...

Hermione percebeu que ele continuava com as roupas despojadas que usava na boate, seu perfume caro misturado ao cheiro de whisky-de-fogo, incrivelmente sexy... Um, dois, três passos para trás e a distância ainda não era o suficiente... Encostou o quadril no encosto do sofá e quase desequilibrou. Seus olhos castanhos distraíram-se lembrando que no dia anterior eles estavam enroscados nus e suados entre aquelas almofadas .

\- Pare com isso, Granger. – O ruivo caminhou decidido até a morena, seus dedos agarraram as laterais do rosto feminino impedindo que ela fugisse de seus olhos. - Por favor, Mia, pare de lutar contra mim... Contra nós. – Grudou sua testa na dela. - Você sabe que sou inteiro seu. – Sussurrou a centímetros daquela boca tão cobiçada, sentiu o calor do corpo dela e quase sucumbiu ao desejo de beija-la.

\- Eu estou tão cansada, George. – Confessou sentindo suas defesas ruírem com tamanha proximidade, com as palavras macias, ele era muito bom naquilo... - Suas promessas são vazias, sabe disso. – Deixou seus lábios roçarem aos dele a cada palavra proferida, queria tanto afastar-se daquele corpo, daquela tentação de cabelos rubros e sorriso maroto. Todavia, deveria ter algo de masoquista em sua mente porque continuava a chegar mais perto.

George passou uma das mãos entre os cachos de Hermione, dando um aperto firme, mas sem machuca-la. - Você é a porra da bruxa mais teimosa que eu conheço. – Rebateu com repentina irritação, em seguida beijou-lhe a boca.

Automaticamente a morena correspondeu ao beijo com o mesmo entusiasmo, suas mãos enroscaram-se nos fios sedosos e o puxou para mais próximo, ambos caíram no sofá. O movimento imprevisto arrancou o torpor que Hermione tinha mergulhado, ela o empurrou de cima de si. E, George, caiu de bunda no chão. Confuso, excitado e meio alcoolizado... Levantou-se com uma expressão raivosa.

\- Vá embora! – Gritou. - Acabou, Weasley, acabou! – Passou a mão pelo rosto afogueado, afastando as lágrimas que ameaçavam embaçar sua visão, ela precisava ser forte e resistir...

\- Hermi...

\- VÁ EMBORA!

_I got new rules, I count 'em_

_I got new rules, I count 'em_

_I gotta tell them to myself_

_I got new rules, I count 'em_

_I gotta tell them to myself _

A nascida trouxa acordou com uma incrível dor de cabeça, todavia já era algo esperado. Depois de um momento de preguiça, jogou suas pernas para fora de sua confortável cama enquanto seus dedos corriam entre os cachos bagunçados e um bocejo deixava seus lábios...

Na realidade, sua vontade era passar o dia inteiro na cama chorando por um cara que não a merecia e se entupindo de sorvete. Entretanto, numa determinação que orgulharia Ginny e Pansy, decidiu-se que não daria esse gostinho a George Weasley... O ruivo irritantemente bonito que a aguardasse porque ela tinha novas regras para sua vida e isso incluía parar de elogia-lo até em pensamentos... Suspirou audivelmente, incerta se teria êxito em seu novo plano.

Escutou o barulho da coruja de sua melhor amiga bicar a janela, esfregou os olhos ainda sonolentos e, com um floreio de varinha, deixou a ave entrar em seu quarto.

_Hermione._

_Você tem quarenta minutos para aparatar no Grimmauld Place, 12._

_Não se atrase ou Ronald vai comer a lasanha inteira._

_Beijos, G.W._

Com um revirar de olhos, a morena decidiu aceitar o convite, ou melhor, a intimação da Weasley, provavelmente fosse bom passar um tempo com seus melhores amigos. Eles a distrairiam de seus pensamentos destrutivos sobre determinado empresário bem sucedido do ramo de logros... Pelas cuecas de Merlin, quem ela queria enganar? Sua mente só conseguia imaginar o motivo de George fazer aquilo com ela. Não parecia com ele.

Aparatou. Não adiantava nada esperar que o Weasley surgisse em seu apartamento tão cedo com essas respostas.

\- Mione! – Ron foi o primeiro a abraçar carinhosamente a amiga que afundou sua cabeça no peito dele soltado um suspiro manhoso... Seria tão mais fácil se fosse ele o dono de seu coração. Porém, ele era o ruivo errado e nada poderia mudar o fato. Separou-se dele para cumprimentar os outros.

\- Como foi ontem com meu irmão? – Ginny questionou a amiga com evidente curiosidade, apesar de baixinho porque o namorado e o outro irmão não sabiam ainda do romance de Hermione e George. Eles eram deveras desatentos... Nunca notaram que muito do tempo que a amiga passava na biblioteca em Hogwarts, era em corredores escondidos se agarrando com determinado gêmeo Weasley.

\- Seu querido irmão morreu para mim. – Rebateu num murmúrio ácido que espantou a ruiva. - Conversamos mais tarde. – Determinou saindo do abraço e indo até Harry que parecia intrigado a observando.

\- O que houve? – O moreno perguntou depois de beijar a testa da mulher, sua voz preocupada trouxe uma pontada de culpa para a antiga grifinória. Ela odiava esconder coisas dele.

\- Tive pesadelos. – Respondeu com sua desculpa padrão e o amigo não a questionou mais. – Vamos almoçar? Estou morrendo de fome! – Piscou para Ron que já estava a caminho da cozinha.

Eles passaram uma tarde agradável e por algumas horas a morena realmente acreditou que não seria tão difícil seguir em frente sem George... _"Ele não é o centro da minha vida, eu sou uma garota grandinha..."._ Os quatros estavam na sala, Harry e Ginny dividindo a mesma poltrona: perdidos entre beijos apaixonados e conversas ao pé do ouvido.

O Weasley caçula acariciava os fios volumosos da melhor amiga que mantinha a cabeça em seu colo, ela parecia especialmente carente naquela tarde.

\- Eu acho que você e Luna formam um casal adorável. – Hermione exclamou alegre, a bruxa realmente torcia bastante para o Ronald superar a paixonite que sentia por ela. A amizade deles era mais importante. E pela forma que o bruxo de cabelos ruivos discorria sobre loira era bastante perceptível que ambos estavam loucos um pelo outro.

_I keep pushin' forwards, but he keeps pullin' me backwards_

_(No way to turn) no way_

_Now I'm standing back from it, I finally see the pattern_

_(I never learn, I never learn)_

_But my love, he doesn't love me so I tell myself_

_I tell myself_

As chamas da lareira se agitaram, a bruxa desviou seus olhos para assistir com crescente insatisfação os gêmeos Weasley acompanhados por Pansy saírem espanando as fuligens de suas roupas. O sorriso brincalhão de George desapareceu ao perceber que Hermione estava muito confortável junto a Ron. Aquilo só podia ser uma maldita brincadeira.

\- Não estávamos esperando por vocês. – Ginny falou num tom surpreso, levantou-se e abraçou Pansy que murmurou algo em seu ouvido. Ambas se entreolharam com preocupação e cumplicidade. Então, Hermione desviou o olhar de George para elas.

\- Assim acharemos que não somos bem-vindos. – Fred quebrou o clima estranho que se instalou. - Forge estava choramingando excessivamente em nossos ouvidos, dessa forma o trouxemos para vocês.

\- Quero conversar contigo, Hermione. – George não desviou os olhos da morena que teimosamente o ignorava, além de afundar cada vez mais no colo do melhor amigo que parecia confuso com o comportamento deles.

\- Mione. – Harry chamou sua atenção com seriedade, seus expressivos olhos esmeraldas estavam cravados em George que engoliu em seco. - Você falou que tinha tido pesadelos...

\- Ele é o meu pior pesadelo, Harry. – A bruxa o interrompeu com um biquinho dengoso, não queria discutir com o melhor amigo.

O menino-que-sobreviveu vincou a testa, então seus olhos se arregalaram em compreensão. Ginny apertou sua mão e pediu num sussurro que ele não interferisse, mesmo a contragosto Harry concordou.

\- Acho que você atingiu um novo nível na lista de inimigos dela, companheiro. – Ron se pronunciou vendo a expressão irritada da melhor amiga. - Como conseguiu essa façanha? – Indagou com curiosidade. Não era tão obtuso quanto achavam, ele sabia que o irmão era apaixonado por Hermione. E, depois de sobreviver a uma guerra torcia para que o gêmeo tivesse mais sucesso do que ele pelo coração da bruxa.

\- Baby... – O coproprietário da Gemialidades ignorou as palavras do irmão e o olhar assassino de Poter, encarou os olhos castanhos com seu melhor semblante de cachorrinho abandonado. Não desistiria de conversar a sós com ela. Nem que precisasse fazer uma cena. - Pare de pirraça, Mia.

\- Vá embora, Weasley. – A mulher exclamou com desdém, mudando sua postura no sofá ficando devidamente sentada. Seu coração acelerado a irritava em demasia.

\- Você não pode me expulsar daqui. – O ruivo abriu um sorrisinho cínico dando um passo em direção à morena, trocou um rápido olhar com o gêmeo. - Essa não é a sua casa. – Debochou.

\- Mas, é a minha. – Harry se intrometeu. - E minha irmã tem prioridade sobre meu cunhado. – Articulou com autoridade. - Por favor, vá embora.

Pansy abafou uma risadinha com as mãos, Fred a cutucou na cintura e discretamente eles se dirigiram até a lareira. Ambos sabiam o próximo passo de George e não queriam encarar a fúria de Harry Potter. Ele tinha uma verdadeira adoração pela irmã adotiva. Pegaram um bocado do pó de flu e a última coisa que viram antes de desaparecerem foi um ruivo bastante corajoso (ou suicida) segurando o punho de Granger.

\- Eu vou embora, mas você vem comigo. – George pronunciou com convicção. Hermione arregalou os olhos e no segundo seguinte sentiu a sensação nauseante de uma aparatação acompanhada.

A primeira coisa que a morena fez ao perceber que estava no apartamento dos gêmeos foi empurrar George que ainda a prendia com um sorriso divertido, seus olhos brilhavam de malícia e ele parecia muito satisfeito em tê-la ali.

\- Seu maldito imbecil! – Distribuiu algumas tapas pelo corpo do homem antes de ter seus punhos presos e ser empurrada até a parede mais próxima. - Você é louco?! – Indagou com o coração acelerado e a respiração descompassada. Talvez, a insana fosse ela que não conseguia decidir entre querer chuta-lo ou beija-lo. Ou ambos.

\- Por você, sua marrentinha. – Respondeu com um vestígio de sorriso que sumiu enquanto estudava a expressão incrédula da mulher. - Por que é tão difícil confiar em mim? – Indagou num tom baixo, grudando sua testa na dela. A mulher mordeu o lábio inferior, será que estava sendo intransigente... Ele parecia tão desesperado por ela... Ambos respiraram fundo, fecharam os olhos e ninguém poderia dizer quem foi que iniciou o beijo.

Eles eram como imãs, num mesmo ambiente sempre seriam atraídos um pelo outro. George soltou os punhos de Hermione e deixou sua mão encontrar os cachos macios, ele amava sentir a textura do cabelo dela. Suas línguas brigaram por domínio, o ruivo prendeu o lábio inferior dela entre seus dentes e o sugou. Ela gemeu. Ele se afastou. O bruxo precisava esclarecer alguns acontecimentos antes de se perder naquele corpo tão delicioso.

_You know you're gonna wake up in his bed in the morning_

_And if you're under him, you ain't gettin' over him_

\- Hermione... Baby. – Enquadrou o rosto entre suas mãos, os olhos castanhos pareciam maiores e sedentos. - Você acha mesmo que eu aguentaria a canseira que você me dá caso estivesse apaixonado por outra? – Questionou com seriedade. - Porra, eu sei que fui um adolescente idiota que beijava você e depois metade de Hogwarts quando você me deu um fora, porém eu amadureci... Pensei que tivesse notado depois de tudo que vivemos... Pensei que finalmente tivesse entendido que eu só quero você. – Continuou seu discurso ensaiado, mesmo vendo a irritação da morena retornar. Suspirou com desânimo.

\- Você estava beijando Angelina Johnson... Logo ela?! – A voz da bruxa estava fria, magoada e furiosa. - Durante anos eu a vi brincando com os seus sentimentos e de Fred, então não me julgue por duvidar de suas recentes atitudes. – Colocou a mão no peito másculo e deu um empurrão firme. - Eu não serei um brinquedinho para entretê-lo enquanto aquela _bruxa_ não estiver afim.

\- Eu não quero nada com Angelina, por Merlin! – George ergueu os braços, exasperado. - Eu estava te esperando voltar do banheiro, eu não a vi se aproximando de mim... Então a próxima coisa que eu soube foi que tinha lábios diferentes dos seus grudados no meu e no segundo seguinte eu me afastei... Mas, você já tinha flagrado enquanto deduzia tudo errado! – Gritou a última parte, frustrado que ela fosse tão teimosa. - Eu não tive culpa, a maluca planejou isso... Você sabe que ela está obcecada por Fred e por mim.

\- Você, verdadeiramente, não ama Angelina? – Hermione cruzou os braços, as feições serias como se estivesse num teste difícil de Aritmância. Desejava acreditar nele como uma freira crê em Cristo.

\- Eu nunca amei ou amo Angelina Johnson. – Deu um passo para mais perto da bruxa. - Eu jamais tocaria por livre vontade em outra mulher, sendo que eu sou apaixonado por você. – Outro passo. - Além disso, Angelina abandonou meu gêmeo ferido, então qualquer amizade colorida acabou a partir dessa atitude. – Outro passo, seus corpos voltaram a se tocar. - Você é incrivelmente teimosa, ciumenta e complicada. Mas, baby, eu te amo.

Os lábios de Hermione se chocaram com os de George. _Ceús! Ela confiava nele..._ Não importava que tivesse acordado disposta a estabelecer novas normas para sua vida, à única regra que importava era garantir que ele sempre estivesse ao lado... Queria uma vida com o Weasley. E, Angelina que a aguardasse, estava na hora de alguém interromper aquela perseguição que não resultaria nada. Ela e Pansy garantiriam isso. Sorriu, com maldade... Depois... Agora ela estava ocupada amando e sendo amada por George Fabian Weasley.

* * *

N.B.: Mais uma GeoMione lindinha para vocês. Peço desculpa a todas pela demora na betagem. Bjs, Ártemis.


End file.
